Le nouveau
by narako
Summary: Quand un nouveau arrive dans la vie du jeune Naruto et qu'en plus d'être canon, il cache des tonnes de secrets, ça fais de sacré dégâts. Alors Naruto, comment vas-tu réagir?


**Titre**: Le nouveau

**Catégorie**: Romance, yaoi, général

**Couple**: Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu

**Béta lectrice**: Fara

**Disclaimer**: Personnage appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé:** Quand un nouveau arrive dans la vie du jeune Naruto et qu'en plus d'être canon, il cache des tonnes de secrets, ça fais de sacré dégâts. Alors Naruto, comment vas-tu réagir?

**Note**: Surprise les amies! Eh oui une nouvelle histoire, je sais je me contredis mais c'etais trop tentant de la publier :3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour un chapitre 2 et pour le chapitre 1 de "de chair et de pixels"

* * *

POV Naruto

-Il fait chaud…

L'endroit où je me prélace est un sauna publique que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un magnifique bassin fumant entouré de murs tropicaux et de grands palmiers. C'est silencieux, il n'y a que moi dans la pièce. Plusieurs lampes gracieuses accrochées au plafond éclairent chaleureusement l'endroit. Je m'y sens bien. Etrangement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où se trouve ce sauna ni quel est le nom de celui-ci. J'appuie ma tête sur le marbre couleur sable du bord du bassin en fermant les yeux quand un bruit étrange m'interpelle…

toc toc toc.. TOC TOC.. BAM BAM!

Je me réveille en sursaut me retrouvant assis sur mon lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

BAM BAM BAM!

« -C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL!, fulminai-je en titubant encore endormi vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvrai la porte violement quand quelqu'un me sauta dessus.

-Naru!, soupira l'inconnu en me serrant dans ses bras.

-T'ES PAS BIEN SAÏ ! TU M'AS FAIS MAL ET EN PLUS TU M'AS REVEILLE ALORS QUE JE REVAIS! , criai-je, énervé. »

Saï est un garçon qui a craqué sur moi le jour même où l'on s'est rencontré, il a la peau pâle, les yeux noirs et les cheveux corbeaux coupés jusqu'aux oreilles. Tiens ses cheveux on poussés d'ailleurs je n'avais pas remarqué.

Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans et je suis au lycée de konoha en dernière année, eh oui c'est ça d'être né en fin d'année…

« -Excuse-moi, se moqua Saï un sourire aux lèvres, j'espère que j'étais dans ton rêve!

- Bien sur que non crétin, répondais-je nonchalant

-T'es pas sympa Naruuuu, se plaignait Saï en me secouant dans tous les sens.

-Arr... arrête Sa-a-aï, essayais-je d'articuler, pourquoi tu es la ? réussissais-je finalement à prononcer en l'ayant arrêté.

-Je voulais te voir, ça te dit de passer l'après-midi avec moi?, me supplia t-il

-Si c'est cette après-midi pourquoi tu viens tôt comme ça le matin?, répliquai-je

-Tôt ? Il est 11h14 au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, pouffa t-il

-DEJA? MINCE MINCE MINCE!

- Pourquoi tu es stressé ?

-Ce matin j'ai rendez-vous avec Kiba pour aller faire de l'exercice! Et c'est dans une demi-heure au resto de ramens Ichiraku, tu sais mon préféré !

-Kiba... JE VIENS!, décida t-il

-Il n'en est pas question Saï, va t-en maintenant s'il te plaît, je dois me préparer !, objectai-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

- Alors tu viens cet après-midi! dit-il en se tenant à la poignée de mon armoire

-Bon... d'accord à 15 heures devant les statues des hokages…, soupirai-je »

Il lâcha la poignée, me sourit en me disant d'arriver à l'heure et quitta la salle.

Je courus alors dans la salle de bain me coiffer et me trouver des habits adéquates et potables et hop je fermais la maison et courus vers le point de rendez-vous.

Je regarde ma montre, ouf il reste 5 minutes, pensai-je en arrivant.

* * *

POV omniscient

Kiba attendait déjà depuis 20 minutes, pressé d'étaler son potentiel et prouver son endurance. Il était accroupit et caressait la tête de son chien Akamaru, petit et blanc comme neige avec des tâches marrons claires.

« -Kibaa!, cria Naruto pour interpeller l'intéressé.

Le jeune garçon au visage canin se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Naruto arriver en courant.

-Salut Naruto! =D dit Kiba.

-Yo ! On y va?

-Let's go!, cria Kiba dans un mauvais anglais. »

Naruto et Kiba commencèrent leur footing matinal,

« -Tu attendais depuis longtemps?, finit par dire Naruto pour meubler le silence qu'il jugeait pesant.

-Pas vraiment, mentit Kiba. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer quand Naruto se rendit compte qu'ils étaient suivis.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Pfff.. SAÏ ! Je sais que c'est toi, arrête de nous suivre!, cria Naruto énervé.

-Désolé Naruto, dit Saï gêné en sortant de sa cachette.

Kiba s'arrêta se rendant enfin compte que Naruto ne le suivait plus.

-T'es lourds à la fin, si tu continus, tu peux mettre une croix pour cet aprem'.

- Ok ok, ca va je m'en vais, soupira Saï en faisant demi-tour.

Il le regarda s'éloigner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? demanda Kiba arrivé à temps pour voir la scène.

- Non rien, c'était juste Saï encore en plein dans son trip, on peut y aller, dit-il. »

Kiba n'insista pas et ils repartirent.

* * *

« -Aaah, c'était crevant, j'en peux plus !, soupira Naruto.

-Ah bon… Moi je suis encore en pleine… forme, réussissait Kiba à articuler entre deux soupirs, on va manger à Ichikaru ?

-Comment peux-tu me poser encore la question ? Bien sur que oui !, s'exclama Naruto

* * *

POV Saï (peu avant le rendez-vous)

Enfin je vais passer une après-midi avec mon Naruto ! Je vais pouvoir le dessiner en cachette pendant qu'il mange, s'assoit, marche ! Oui je sais, je suis fou, mais comment ne pas l'être devant ce physique de dieu grec. Une chevelure blonde qui lui tombe sur le côté du visage et juste au dessus de ses yeux, ne cachant pas leur bleu si profond et si clair, sa peau dorée à l'air d'être si chaude et si douce et ne parlons pas de sa musculature… Je m'égare comme d'habitude !

Le rendez-vous est dans 20 minutes, je ne peux plus attendre.

J'attrape mon cahier de dessin que je mets dans mon sac ainsi que mon porte-monnaie et mon appareil photo, non je ne suis pas un stalker ! Ou rien qu'un peu... Je sors de ma maison et marche vers la sienne qui est à 10 minutes de chez moi, les rues sont mouvementées comme d'habitude.

J'arrive devant sa maison et toc à la porte.

* * *

Après un bon repas bien mérité et un bon moment de rigolade, Naruto s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir à Kiba et courut chez lui se changer pour cet après midi, le rendez-vous était dans une heure, il eu le temps de se changer et de se reposer quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

-Pff, 10 minutes d'avance, il n'en perd pas une, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Naru, sourit Saï des étoiles dans les yeux, alors c'était bien ce matin avec Kiba?

- Fatiguant, sourit-il

-Tu veux faire quoi alors cet après-midi ?, demanda t-il.

-T'as rien prévu ?, s'étonna le blond

-Ben je pensais faire tout ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Eh bien, j'ai besoin de nouvelles fringues, autant aller faire les boutiques, ça te tentes?

-Je suis partant ! Allons-y ! »

* * *

Après un relooking complet et les armoires remplies, Naruto et Saï partirent manger dans un restaurant. Evidemment, Saï voulut payer le resto et Naruto ne refusa pas.

Quand le repas fut fini, le blondinet repartit chez lui crevé.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une après-midi avec Saï serait autant amusante, sourit-il en se jetant sur son lit. J'en peux plus, et avec les cours qui reprennent demain ...

Naruto sombra petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée

* * *

POV Naruto (le lendemain du rendez-vous)

TIIT, TIIT... BAM!

-Ouaaaah baillai-je en m'étirant.

Aujourd'hui, les cours reprennent après deux semaines de repos.

Mes amis ainsi que l'ambiance du groupe m'avait manqué, sauf ces satanés cours qui me pourrissent l'existence.

Je pris une douche, mangeais un croissant, me coiffais puis enfilais l'uniforme.

Je suis prêt pour une nouvelle journée, je brandis mon sac et parti vers le lycée de Konoha.

« -Naruto!, m'interpella une voix familière.

-Neji!, souriais-je en le prenant dans les bras.

-Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux semaines.

-Toi aussi… C'était bien ton séjour au Pays du vent?

-Oui, très bien.

-Toujours aussi expressif à ce que je vois, rigolais-je

Neji me raconta son séjour pendant qu'on marcha jusqu'au lycée.

On salua tous le monde alors que Saï me collait déjà, puis nous nous dirigeâmes en cours tout en racontant nos mésaventures des vacances.

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !, exigea Kakashi, notre professeur pour nous ramener à l'ordre.

Nous allons accueillir aujourd'hui un nouvel élève dans cette classe, j'aimerais que vous vous comportiez comme des camarades accueillants.

Tous le monde acquiesça pressés de voir le nouveau venu.

Quand l'élève rentra dans la classe, des chuchotements retentissaient dans la salle.

Il était tellement beau que mon cœur fit un raté.

Il avait des yeux onyx contournés par de longs cils noirs dessinant ses yeux en amande, des cheveux noirs de jais éparpillés ainsi que deux mèches encadrant son visage, une peau pâle, rosâtre juste sur les pommettes et un corps sculpté pour faire défaillir la gente féminine (et masculine). Son regard était vide, désintéressé par les chuchotements et les admirations des élèves de la classe. Froid … On pouvait voir un tatouage dans son cou, un éventail je crois. Il pense que ça va le rafraichir de cette chaleur qu'il dégage ? Ok, c'était pas drôle. Tiens d'ailleurs, en y pensant, il ressemble étrangement à Saï.

Il n'avait pas l'air commode ce mec.

« -Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et vient du pays du vent, Sasuke, tu peux aller t'assoir au fond à côté de Naruto.

A côté de moi?

-Qui est Naruto professeur?, finit par dire Sasuke d'une voix rocailleuse et douce à la fois.

-Le jeune homme blond à côté de la fenêtre. »

Pourquoi me qualifie-t-on toujours par ma couleur de cheveux ...

Le noiraud traversa la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi sans m'adresser un seul regard.

Je le fixai longuement, détaillant son visage impassible et ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, quand il finit par se retourner et m'adresser un regard. Son regard me transperça le cœur et me fit presque défaillir.

« -Qu'est ce que tu regardes? dit il d'un ton glacial.

-Eu... ben...Je... Désolé, bafouillais-je en détournant le regard.

Je l'entendu soupirer, mais il ne détourna pas le visage.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vite fait et je le vis me détailler de la tête au pied.

-T'es plutôt pas mal, finit il par dire d'un ton neutre avant de se retourner. »

Je rougis violement et détournais la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il me voit dans cette état.

L'heure se termina en silence avec seulement la voix du professeur.

Quand la fin de l'heure retentit, il rangea ses affaires calmement pendant que je m'activais pour ranger les miennes puis je me levais pour profiter de la pause quand une main me retînt, je me retournais et vis le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« -Tu me fais visiter?, sourit-il charmeur.

-Heu... si tu veux, hésitai-je. »

Alors Sasuke se leva et me fit signe d'avancer tandis que Saï et mes amis nous fixaient. Je lui fis visiter les couloirs, le réfectoire, la salle de théâtre et des fêtes, la cour et le gymnase.

Puis je regardais l'heure pour me rendre compte qu'on reprenait dans 5 minutes.

« -Sasuke, on reprend les cours dans 5 minutes, on y va ?, demandais-je.

-Hn, soupira-t-il »

Je lui dis de me suivre et nous partîmes en silence jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de…moi ?

« -Ca ne te dérange pas si je me mets ici ?

-Euh non. »

Au milieu du cours, je regardais du coin de l'œil Sasuke, comme je le faisais depuis le début de l'heure toutes les 5 minutes.

Il se mit alors à trembler doucement et à devenir blême à vue d'œil.

-Est-ce-que ça va?, m'inquiétais-je en lui mettant la main sur son épaule. Il la repoussa violemment et me grogna dessus en me disant que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Il demanda alors au professeur la permission pour sortir et aller aux toilettes. Le prof acquiesça et j'eu le temps de voir Sasuke mettre vivement quelque chose dans sa poche avant de se lever et de s'éclipser derrière la porte sous le regard de ses camarades.

Plus le temps défilait, plus je m'inquiétais pour cet… inconnu …

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarquais pas que la sonnerie avait retentie jusqu'à ce que le professeur m'interpelle pour me demander de prendre les affaires de Sasuke et les amener au prochain cours.

Je m'en emparais alors, ainsi que des miennes et je quittais la salle pour me diriger vers les toilettes où Sasuke y siégeait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Arrivé, je toquais doucement à la porte.

-Sasuke? C'est Naruto...

Aucune réponse.

« -Je pensais que, persistais-je, tu ne trouverais pas la salle du prochain cours seul, et puis j'ai tes affaires alors…

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke en sortit.

-Sasuke, est-ce-que ca va?

-Oui, ca va !, sourit-il faussement comme si de rien n'était.

-Je m'inquiétais parce que tu mettais du temps à…

-Ca va je te dis, me coupa-t-il froidement ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

-Désolé, soupira-t-il en prenant ses affaires. »

Je parti vers la salle incrédule et Sasuke me suivit sans broncher.

Cette fois-ci, Saï fut le premier à s'assoir à côté de moi et Sasuke le regarda puis il soupira et s'assit derrière moi.

Le cours débuta quand Saï se décida à me parler.

-Naru, tu as sympathisé avec le nouveau ?, me chuchota t-il

- Si on veut, dis-je nonchalant.

Je me retournais discrètement et je le vis me scruter méchamment.

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à la fin.

La journée se termina, et je marchais lentement vers ma maison, plongé dans mes pensées se dirigeant vers le visage du brun ténébreux.

Quel garçon étrange, extrêmement lunatique. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu mettre discrètement dans sa poche avant de partir aux toilettes…

C'était surement des médicaments parce qu'il avait mal à la tête ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Naruto!, entendis-je

Je me retournais et remarquais Sakura courir vers moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura?

...pff...euu...je voulais... te deman..der, souffla Sakura tentant de redonner un battement régulier à son cœur, tu t'entends bien avec Sasuke ?, finit-elle par dire.

-Si on veux, pourquoi?

-Pour savoir, parce qu'il est vraiment mignon.

-Ah, tu trouves, dit-je, je ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui et je n'en ai vu qu'un garçon extrêmement lunatique et... bizarre...

-Ah... tu sais quel genre de fille il préfère?

-Pourquoi ? T'es intéressée ?

-Oui, ça t'étonne ?

-Pas du tout.

*Toujours à courir dès le premier mec mystérieux, désespérant*

-Tu pourras lui demander si je suis son genre?

-... d'accord à demain Sakura...

-Merci! A demain !

Je me retournais et rentrais chez moi … Fait chier, c'est toujours à moi qu'on demande ce genre de chose.

Je rentrais chez moi, pris ma douche, me mis en boxer et me jetais sur mon lit exténué par cette journée.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu caches Sasuke.."

* * *

*pff... J'ai mal dormi... je n'ai fais que penser à "lui".

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me brossais les cheveux, je pris mon sac et quitta l'habitacle.

C'est cette maison que mes parents m'ont laissé après leur mort dans un accident de voiture, il y a de ça maintenant 10 ans.

Je marchais tranquillement en direction du lycée puis arrivais enfin à celui-ci.

-Bonjour Naruto!, me salua Saï en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Euh... bonjour Saï, dis-je presque habitué à ses "accolades". Salut Sakura, Ino, Neji-chan et les autres…

-Salut Naruto!, saluairent-t-ils tous en cœur.

On se dirigea alors vers notre classe de cours.

Arrivé, j'aperçu alors Sasuke, tourné vers la fenêtre, assis à sa place destinée, c'est à dire à côté de moi.

Je soufflais un bon coup et m'assis à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Sasuke, hésitais-je sans trop d'entrain.

-Salut Naruto, bien dormi?, sourit-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Hier il me tuait du regard et aujourd'hui il me sourit, lunatique.

-Pas vraiment, et toi?, dit-je intrigué par ce sourire.

-Moi non plus.

-Hm…

*J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi il pense*

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai pensé à voix haute?, soufflai-je

-Non, c'est moi qui ai parlé, pouffa-t-il.

-Ben j'ai rien.

-Tant mieux, tu ne me mens pas au moins ?!

-Non, non...

Sur ces mots, le professeur rentra et les élèves se calmèrent.

Mr. Kakashi s'excusa pour la énième fois avec une histoire farfelue, quand je me souvînt ce que m'avait demandé Sakura hier.

-Eu…Sasuke?

-Humm?

Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes joues rosirent.

-Eh bien, comment trouves-tu Sakura?

-C'est la jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbon c'est ça?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et il continua.

-Elle est jolie… dit-il.

Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que ce serait son genre.

-Mais elle n'a pas l'air très futé. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, dit-il en me fixant avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter.

Mon cœur se soulagea et je sentis mes joues se refroidir.

Ouf..

-D'accord, souriais-je en coin en me retournant vers le professeur feignant de l'écouter.

Mais je sentais le regard de Sasuke posé sur moi, intrigué. Puis il secoua la tête et se retourna en soupirant. A quoi peut-il bien penser...

J'en profitais pour le scruter, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son si beau visage et il dut le sentir puisqu'il se retourna vers moi et fixa mes prunelles de ses yeux si profonds.

Je me noyais littéralement dans le puits de son âme, et je pu en immerger seulement lorsqu'il se décida à décrocher ses yeux de moi pour regarder à nouveau le tableau, pensif.

Bouleversé, je posais ma tête sur le bureau froid.

La fin de l'heure sonna.

Je rangeai vivement mes affaires et passa derrière Sasuke quand je me décidais ...

-Sasuke

-Oui?

-Tu veux venir avec nous pour le prochain cours?

-D'accord, dit-il avec son sourire en coin si craquant…

Il se leva et on rejoignit les autres qui m'attendaient.

Sakura avait l'air joyeuse de la venue de Sasuke parmi nous mais elle me prit en retrait.

-Alors?

-Quoi?

-Ba, qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle

-De quoi tu parles ?, feignant l'innocence.

-Si je l'intéresse ... chuchota-elle exaspérée.

-Haaa... eh bien... il te trouve jolie, hésitais-je.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est tout ? dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Mais... il n'est pas intéressé, je suis désolé, dis-je.

-Pas grave, ça, ça peut s'arranger, souria-elle, merci Naruto.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue puis partit rejoindre les autres et je remarquais enfin que Sasuke nous fixais depuis le début. Je l'ignorais en partant rejoindre Saï et Kiba et Saï en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

On arriva en cours de SVT et Kiba s'assit à côté de moi ainsi que... Gaara ?! Qui arriva étrangement avant Saï qui fulminait derrière moi pour s'assoir. (table de trois)

-Naruto, m'appela Kiba.

-Oui?

-Je comprends pas, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Bien sur, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

Je commençais à lui expliquer sans me rendre compte qu'il fixait Sasuke un sourire en coin, pour ensuite se rapprocher plus près de moi, ce que le brun ne rata pas.

-Naruto… dit Sasuke.

-Euh... Attends deux secondes, dis-je sans me retourner vers lui pour finir avec Kiba.

Mais Sasuke mit sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me surprit.

Je me retournais et vis Sasuke à quelque centimètres de mon visage ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux et qui arracha un grognement à Saï.

-Euh... tu fais quelque chose ce week-end?, hésita-t-il surpris lui-même parce qu'il venait de faire en s'éloignant de moi toujours ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je mis une minute avant d'analyser les données que m'avait fournit Sasuke.

-Je...je crois pas, bégayais-je

-Reserve-le pour moi alors, me dit-il un sourire en coin, puis il se retourna pour suivre le cours.

Je fus abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre et apparemment, ça amusait Kiba parce que il ricana dans son coin.

Je me surpris à penser..

« Vivement ce week-end »

* * *

Narako: Alors alors?

Sasuke: Comment dire, je me reconnais bien là héhé

Narako: Eh bien quel modestie..

Naruto: Pour une fois que j'ai du succés auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke!

Narako: Et ce sera pas le seul tu verras! Oups, j'aurais pas dù le dire.. Tu fais une drôle de tête Sas'ke

Sasuke: Déjà Naruto, tu dois te satisfaire que de moi! Et tu rajoutes quelqu'un Narako, je te tue de mes propres mains!

Narako: Mouhahahaha, tu sais très bien que je suis Sadique Sa-su-ke! ;)

Sasuke: je vais me la faire!

*Naruto retient Sasuke tandis que Narako se mit à tourner autour de lui en gigotant*

Neurone: c'est pas tout ça mais moi je dois me mettre au travail!

A la prochaine Mes amies :3 Lâchez les reviews ça fais toujours plaisir :3


End file.
